


Document 2

by mot_a_muggle



Series: Rose Stiltskin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mot_a_muggle/pseuds/mot_a_muggle
Summary: If you're here from Document 1, this is a different version of what happens when Sirius and Rose get the letter from Peter Pettigrew.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Rose Stiltskin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008045





	Document 2

document 2  
“tell me what it said rose. or get out.” sirius said menacingly. tears welled up in my eyes but i realized what he had said.  
i turned on my heels to get my stuff but as i walked up the stairs, a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. i turned to see sirius’s eyes welled up with tears too.  
“no, i’m sorry.” he whispered his voice cracked. “ro- i’m sorry, i didn’t mean that.”  
i nodded shaking out a tear.  
“but, please you have to tell me what it said.  
i walked down the steps enough so i was at eye level with him.  
“please don’t make me tell you.” i whispered.  
sirius looked away biting his lip. “what was it about?” he asked finally.  
“well if i told you that. it would defeat the purpose wouldn’t it?”  
“it was about harry wasn’t it?” he asked  
“sirius,-“  
“you’re not telling me because it’s about how harry is in danger and you don’t want me to worry.”  
how had he guessed perfectly? but, i guess it would be the only thing i’d be willing to keep from him.  
“sirius, you locked yourself in your room for over a week after you i mentioned that maybe snape isn’t teaching harry occlumency anymore.” i said a little desperately.  
“no, he isn’t.” sirius said. “harry write to me a couple of days later, confirmed to me that snape had given up on their lessons.”  
i gaped at him. snape had let personal problems get in the way of how he taught? what a huge surprise.  
“that greasy git.” i whispered  
sirius nodded. oh no. that meant i had to  
tell him. i figured that the thing that harry could do that voldemort wouldn’t like was looking into  
voldemort’s head like the night that harry had seen the snake attack mr weasley. if snape had now stopped the lessons, the harry was more  
vulnerable that ever.  
“i really wish you hadn’t told me that.” i sighed and sirius looked at me seriously.  
“why?”  
i was a little worried about what sirius was going to do once i told him. “because. now i have to tell you what it says.”  
sirius listened intently .  
“i know that you have no reason to believe me, sirius, but i know you know you know who is back.” i recited from memory as peter. “and even though harry is on no immediate danger, he who must not be named is after him because he knows that harry can see into his head. but- i wanted to tell you because he is james’s son and despite everything, i don’t want him to get hurt. he who must not be named does not know i’m sending you this letter and even though i know this isn’t enough for you to forgive me for anything. please believe me.”  
“that son. of a bitch!” he emphasized every word and i stood back quietly watching.  
“sirius this is obviously a trap.” i said quietly.  
“what made you figure that?” he asked a little sarcastically? “the fact that peter claimed that voldemort had no knowledge of his writing the letter or the fact that he claimed to still care about harry?” this was a rhetorical question so i didn’t answer.  
“ i have to go to him.” sirius said quietly.  
“and do what?” i asked.  
“see him. maybe beat some sense into snape.”  
i nodded.” ok, so you’re planning to walk into hogwarts, the hogwarts with no dumbledore and with umbitch. and beat some sense into snape.”  
“don’t speak to me like i’m an idiot!” he yelled.  
again, i stepped back and he calmed down.  
“i think a lot of things about you sirius.” i said composedly. “but i definitely do not think you’re an idiot.”  
“oh yeah?” he asked quietly. “then what else do you think of me.”  
“i think you’re reckless.” i said easily. “yeah, i think you’re reckless, and you act before you think, and i think that you would lay down your life for someone else because that’s how loyal you are. i think you’re brilliant. you can see things that other cant, you can put together pieces. you figured out how to escape  
from azkaban! you took one look at a rat on a boys shoulder on a picture on a newspaper and immediately identified it as peter. i definitely don’t think you’re an idiot. but this. walking into hogwarts. i think that’s idiotic. and i think there’s no way that’s going to end well for either of us.”  
he stares at me for a minute. “either of us?” he asked finally.  
i nodded.  
“seriously? you think i would let you pull off something like this by yourself?”  
“no, especially because you think i’m reckless and i act before i think.”  
“but i support you.” i said. no matter what, i support you.”  
“i can’t be in here while harry’s in danger.” he said. and i nodded.  
“i know that, don’t you think i get that more than anyone?”  
sirius looked sad. “i think it’s sad that you do.” he said.  
“and you think i didn’t know that you were locked in your room sulking for ten days about not being able to do anything to help harry? i asked. “because i did know. and i had no idea what to say to you to make you feel better about being stuck here.”  
but at this sirius looked sad again. “no, rose- i” he sighed. “i locked myself in my room because of you.” now i stared at him.  
actually i gave a small laugh.  
“that’s ridiculous. what?” i was bewildered.  
“come on, i sulk all the time. i’ve never locked myself in my room to do it.”  
“then why was this time different?” i asked seriously. i wanted to know.  
“because, the night when we talked to harry, i got angry, and maybe i shouldn’t have, but i did. and i saw you, step back. i saw you flinch and i felt terrible about it. i-  
locked myself in my room because i figured you wouldn’t want to see me. and then. even when you came to give me food, you didn’t try to talk to me. so i really thought-“  
“you thought i was scared of you?” o asked. “sirius. i, was taken aback a little, but the only reason i stepped back was because you were flailing around so much i didn’t want to be accidentally hit. i’m not scared of you.” i kept my voice as level as possible. this was a lie, for one fleeting second, i had involuntary stepped back because i was afraid, not of him, but of what he could do. i had heard first hand about his darkness. i wasn’t scared of it, but there was a moment when it seemed like he wasn’t in control and that was what had scared me.  
“you weren’t, scared of me?” he asked quietly.  
i shook my head firmly. “absolutely not sirius!” i exclaimed. “you’re the person i trust most in this world. other than maybe hermione.”  
sirius nodded wiping his face. “hermione is brilliant.”  
“she is.” i smiled. “but we were talking about the letter?”  
sirius shook his head. “you’re right.” he said “it’s ridiculous to go. id be falling straight into what they expect.”  
i thought for a second. “but just because it’s a trap, doesn’t make it unreal.” i whispered.  
“what are you talking about?”  
“i can’t guarantee that you can stay at hogwarts.” i said slowly. “i don’t even know if you can see harry. but if you want to knock some sense into snape, i can help you do that.” sirius stared at me.  
“what do you have in mind?” he asked  
(back to document 1)  
wow that was looking really cool and it kind of fell together kind of perfectly and I think that I want to do this again with document three but they won’t be like multiple parts they’ll just be one other path other than the one that’s in the story.


End file.
